


Arrange Your Face

by havisham



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles about Fingon and Maedhros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrange Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Phrases liberated from Andrew Bird and Hilary Mantel.

I.

It is precious territory, he wants to say. I fought for it. I walked through ice. Undaunted, I found you. Brought you home.

(Home? But this is a foreign country, it doesn’t even smell like home. Between home that was and the present is a wall of ice, a sea of blood. Unreachable save for death. No. Start again...)

Findekáno finds that he cannot regret a single step he’s taken to come to this point, he can regret none of it, because this is precious territory, every inch of skin, every hair, wondering eyes, lips still cracked but no longer bleeding, hand still regaining its forgotten strength...

(  _His fault._ And the guilt will never leave him. )

 

II.

All of it makes up Maitimo, his friend, his cousin, his love, who now looks at him with weary amusement.

Findekáno’s ardor was always remarkable for its transparency. That emotions show far too easily on his face, it was always his father’s complaint against him. (And not the only one, but it is too late, and not the right time, to think of those things.)

“Arrange your face, cousin. You give away too much,” said Maitimo, always quick to advise.

Findekáno, always quick to disobey, looks around -- no one is about -- and steals a kiss.


End file.
